


All Better

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rosa, tending to an injured Kain.
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	All Better

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'healing'

"Let me see," Rosa said firmly as she reached for Kain's arm. She'd noticed him favoring it halfway though fighting off a pack of monsters but hadn't been able to attend to him. Now the monsters were all dead and Cecil and Rydia were checking them over for anything useful. Hopefully one would make a decent dinner.

"It's not--" Kain began, only to immediately relent when they both saw a couple drops of blood land on the ground.

Rose didn't say a word as she healed him. But she did give him a little kiss, as incentive.

"There. All better."


End file.
